In recent years, the adoption of mobile computing devices and relatively low-cost computing devices such as smartphones, tablets, laptops, and electronic book readers (“e-readers”) has exposed many people to video games and virtually simulated environments (e.g., virtual worlds). This is in part due to the network-connectivity offered by these computing devices and the robust application ecosystems that supports the download of video games and other virtual reality applications to these computing devices. Video games and centralized virtual environments have become a popular past-time for many people.
Along with increased interest in engaging in video games, the demand for viewing video games while other players are engaging in the games has increased along with the demand for competitions, tournaments and other in game interactions. Just as sports may be viewed live by spectators while the games are being played, video games, video game tournaments, and video game competitions may also be viewed by spectators in a live or recorded format. Streaming video of popular players or popular teams playing video games may be streamed to viewers from the player's view point. These video gaming developments are placing increased loads on computing nodes (e.g., servers) used to render and output video that represents the virtualized environments and games.